The Nonsense of Travelling
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Naruto gives up the chance at being Hokage to Kakashi. However, there are a few reasons behind it. Two-shot. PLEASE BE AWARE THIS IS KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not the stupid one around here… Kakashi." Naruto frowned at the silver haired man before turning and leaving.

"No… you're not."

* * *

The Jounin groaned mournfully as he awoke to a very bright and annoying sliver of sunshine. It was coming in through the crack between his two curtains. One of these days, he was going to have to solve that problem. However, he had one in front of him already. A Jounin, much younger than himself, stood at the foot of his bed with a very discerning grimace on his tan face. The Jounin blinked away the blurriness in his sleepy eyes and grumbled, turning over onto his side. The younger Jounin sighed and resorted to drastic measures… he flung the curtains wide open and dragged the bed sheets off all in one fluid move.

"Naruto! If you don't let me sleep off this hangover, so help me GOD I will sick every one of my ninken on you!" The Jounin half shouted, half slurred out as he curled up.

"Kakashi-senpai… I've been allowing you to "sleep off this hangover" for the past two hours. You're going to be late… again." Naruto frowned deeply at his former teacher. "Besides… you shouldn't have been out so late when you knew you were going to receive new students anyways."

"I don't care." Kakashi buried his head under the pillow and huffed.

"…I'm being sworn in as Hokage tomorrow." Naruto mentioned listlessly.

"What?!" Kakashi sat straight up and gawked at the younger, blonde Jounin.

"Chance!" Naruto grinned and grabbed his teacher, hauling him unceremoniously to the bathroom and shutting him inside. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"That wasn't funny Naruto… we all know that Tsunade-sama's going to have to choose who the next Hokage will be by tonight." Kakashi muttered from the other side of the door.

"Oh, come on Kakashi-senpai… you know it won't be me." Naruto said ruefully.

Kakashi snorted and turned towards his sink. When Naruto was determined to do something, there was no arguing with him. In truth, Tsunade was finally looking at Naruto as a serious candidate for being the Nanadaime. No one was supposed to know that outside of herself and Shizune… it's not his fault he was eavesdropping. He was actually hoping that Naruto had been serious. He would have walked over to the Hokage tower and set in his approving vote immediately. The boy was older now and nothing like the teenager than he once knew. Sure, he was only twenty-two, but his personality was refining into something akin to his father. Naturally, Naruto didn't know it, but all those that knew the Yondaime saw him in the blonde Jounin more and more every day.

"Kakashi-senpai, hurry up! My team's going to kill me for being late because of you… again!" Naruto tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Just tell them that you got caught up having a nice conversation with a scarecrow." Kakashi said humorously.

"I tried that once, they didn't believe me." Naruto chuckled and mimicked one of his students' voice. "Naruto-sensei! We know that you had to drag Kakashi out of bed again! Stop making up lies!"

"Am I that bad that even your students know about me?" Kakashi opened the door and stared at a bemused blonde.

"Only Koe… she's the smart one. Cheeky little bugger, she is." Naruto grinned.

"Oh yes… I met her…" Kakashi frowned. "I hate her."

"You say that about all Genin when you first meet them." The two turn and see another Jounin sitting on the window sill next to Kakashi's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was told to help a fox wake up a scarecrow." The raven haired man smirked.

"Thanks…" Kakashi frowned again. "Even Sasuke's team is knows about me."

"Only because we tell them not to complain about us." Sasuke stated.

"We always remind them that at least we're not perverted…"

"Or always late…"

"Or aloof…"

"Or-"

"I get it, I get it!" Kakashi waved his hand dismissively.

The two younger Jounin grin triumphantly and leave the bedroom so Kakashi can dress. The silver haired man lets a smile grace his ever masked lips. He found the fact that his students complained about him rather endearing. If you complained about a teacher, they were memorable. He liked being remembered. Once he was dressed in his Jounin uniform, he joined the other two that were sitting comfortably in his living room. They left the apartment and walked toward the training areas. Sasuke and Naruto's teams were going to be training together today, so they walked off in one direction. Kakashi headed off to the academy to pick up his new Genin team. Would he pass them, he wondered. The only team he had ever passed was Team 7 with; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto.

Evening rolled around and Kakashi sighed. Another team bites the dust… he felt that he would probably never again pass a team. The silver haired man stood outside the Hokage tower with Icha Icha Violence in his hand. He didn't want to be the first Jounin to arrive to the voting for the Nanadaime. He felt it could be bad luck… what if Tsunade and the council chose him? He shuddered at the thought of all that responsibility. After all, who heard of a Hokage reading porn? Ah well. Kakashi knew he would accept the offer if it was presented. Only because Naruto had threatened him. The blonde knew that he was in Tsunade's consideration for Nanadaime. He told Kakashi that if he was offered the rank, he'd better take it or he'd be sorely missing his book collection.

"Kakashi?" The silver haired Jounin looked up at the voice that called out to him.

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi pushed off of the wall he was leaning against.

"You're early… are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"No, I just finished with the Genin team earlier."

"Maa… Kakashi, you didn't pass another team!?" Sakura tsked and folded her arms. "And I wondered where Naruto and Sasuke got it from."

"Hey, at least we passed a team last year." Sasuke retorted half-heartedly.

"I'm kind of regretting it now, of course." Naruto rubbed his cheek were a fading bruise sat.

"Did Jiro manage to land another hit?" Sakura tried to sound stern even while she grinned.

"Actually, Jiro ducked and I ended up hitting him." Sasuke admitted.

"Little punks… Jiro never moved that fast before!" Naruto whined.

"It was rather impressive though." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

The four walked into the tower together. Kakashi listened idly to the three talk about Sasuke and Naruto's team. Sakura had been far too busy the past two years to take on a team. Tsunade was teaching her the last she could in her final days. As they reached the large hall in which the meeting would take place a silence fell over all of them. Especially, Naruto and Sakura. The two were exceptionally close to the Godaime and were saddened when they saw the once powerful and beautiful woman in a wheelchair. She was nearing the end of her life and it was painfully obvious. Naruto quietly approached the woman he came to see like family and knelt down in front of her to speak for a moment.

Sakura held out a hand to keep Sasuke back. He didn't understand the relationship between the two… he hadn't been there to see it grow. The Uchiha, while confused, stood were he was and watched from a distance. He wasn't often found away from either Sakura or Naruto's side. Their presence was more comforting and light than others, even Kakashi. The former teacher of team seven stood next to the raven and the flower as he pretended to remain focused on his book. His mind was in a whirlwind… he wanted Naruto to receive the title of Nanadaime. However, he had a horrible suspicion that Tsunade would suggest him.

Slowly, more and more Jounin entered the hall. ANBU also began to appear and all of them found seats to plop down in tiredly. Kakashi watched as they entered with mild curiosity. Chouza, Inoichi and Shikaku entered with their children Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Kiba and his mother Tsume and sister Hana also entered shortly afterwards and the room began to grow noisy. Shino and Shibi arrived. The Hyuuga family entered with TenTen, Gai and Lee behind them. Kurenai came in followed by Ebisu, Genma and Raidou. Kakashi eventually turned his eyes away from the people entering so he could find a place to sit at one of the long rectangular tables. This would be a long process. He didn't want to end up with a bad seat to sit in.

Unfortunately, he did… Gai spotted his silver hair and made a beeline for his eternal rival. Plopping down squarely next to the Jounin. Lee followed suit just as always… how amusing. Kakashi grimaced and glanced to his other side where Sasuke and Sakura sat trying not to snicker at his predicament. After all the Jounin arrived, the doors shut and everyone grew silent. Tsunade's voice wasn't quite as prominent and boisterous as it once was. Naruto stood and prepared to head towards a seat, but Shizune stopped him. Kakashi sat up a little at the movement and watched studiously as Tsunade's assistant talked to Naruto in a hushed voice. The next moment, Naruto nodded and walked down the middle aisle towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai…" Naruto waved him over.

He begrudgingly stood from being able to finally sit and moved towards Naruto. The blonde grinned and they walked up to the front; at the bottom of the stairs they stopped. Tsunade smiled at both of them fondly before looking up to the crowd. Kakashi felt worried… was she unable to decide between him and Naruto? Was she going to put it all up to a vote with the Jounin and ANBU?

"I have been debating this… for many years." Tsunade said as strongly as she could will herself to sound. "I am unable to make the final choice of who will be the Nanadaime… so I present to you the two I cannot decide between. You will have to vote for one or the other… take as much time as you need. Both have fine qualities to reign as Hokage, but they are not perfect. Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are the best choices that Konoha has to offer. This is not an easy decision, I know, but this is the best I could do."

The crowd all exchanged looks with one another. This was rare… this was very rare. Once the initial shock wore off, they all grabbed for the paper and pens. Kakashi and Naruto turned and faced the crowd… they would have to stand in front like this until it was over. The two mentally groaned in discontent. Hopefully, the Konoha ninja would take too long. Minutes went by… then an hour and no one had casted a vote. Finally, after reaching the two and a half hour mark, Ebisu stood proudly and walked up to hand in his vote. Kakashi and Naruto both bowed their heads gratefully as he went back to his seat. After his vote was entered, Shikaku and Shikamaru went up to cast their own.

One by one people started to stand up to give their votes to the proctors. Kakashi and Naruto nodded to them. The last two that casted their votes were Sakura and Sasuke. Naturally, it would be difficult to pick between their former teacher and their former teammate. Both were still comrades, but Sasuke and Sakura had a bond with both. After everyone handed in their votes, the proctors sat down and began to count. It took them thirty minutes to tally the votes. Once completed, the proctors looked surprised… and concerned. One of them stood and walked up to Tsunade and Shizune. She whispers the results to the other two women. Shizune looks surprised and Tsunade sighs wearily before looking up at the crowd.

"The votes have been counted… Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto…" Tsunade looked at the two as they turned to face her. "You both received the same amount of votes."

The whole crowd burst into a murmuring frenzy. Kakashi was shocked. They received the same amount of votes? What did that mean!? What was going to happen, were they going to hold another vote? That wouldn't make sense… that means someone would have to change their hard thought out vote. Kakashi was about to ask, but he heard Naruto chuckle from his side. Shizune, Tsunade and Kakashi shifted their gazes to rest on the blonde. The crowd noticed the shift in attention and grew silent once more. Naruto was smiling and he looked up at Tsunade.

"I deny your request to make me the Nanadaime Hokage… and I cast my vote for Kakashi-senpai." Naruto said without any hint if remorse or bitterness.

"Naruto…" Tsunade stared at him wide eyed.

"I can always be Hokage after Kakashi-senpai… I'm still young." Naruto grinned, cocking his head to the side.

A few days later, Kakashi was sitting at his desk… still in awe of Naruto's abrupt announcement. The Jounin had given the Hokage name to him without any hesitation. While he sat quietly, a knocking sound reached his ears. He looked up just as the door opened to reveal Naruto himself. He was grinning rather strangely and he shut the door behind him. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at the unusual smile on the blonde's face… he almost seemed to be hiding something. Something that usually warranted a smack or two from Sakura. The blonde hurried over to his desk and snickered lightly.

"Kakashi… take this." Naruto handed a book over to his former teacher.

"What is it?" Kakashi eyed the book suspiciously. It reminded him of his Icha Icha series.

"Jiraiya didn't tell you, did he?" Naruto blinked.

"No… what?" Kakashi found himself really interested suddenly.

"He left me the rights to the Icha Icha series… this one's my first book I wrote and got published." Naruto almost laughed when Kakashi snatched the book from his hand.

"Are they anything like Jiraiya-san's?" Kakashi opened it eagerly.

"If they weren't, they wouldn't have the same name… or author's name. I kept it as a pseudonym." Naruto chuckled. "The editor's said it was just like Jiraiya's, but less errors and a little better."

"Hm, Hm, Hm!" Kakashi grinned to himself as he began to read through the prologue.

"Now you can see why I didn't want to be Hokage yet…" Naruto added somberly.

"Huh?" Kakashi stopped reading at the change in Naruto's tone of voice.

"I want to travel for a while, Kakashi… do I have your permission to do that?" Naruto looked down at Kakashi where he sat.

"Travel?" Kakashi repeated dumbly.

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled wistfully. "Like when Jiraiya and I used to."

"…" Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond. "…When… when would you return?"

"Oh… I don't know. It would be a few years, I'm sure of that in the very least."

"What about your Genin team?" Kakashi regained himself enough to recall the blonde's students.

"Sakura's going to take them on while I'm gone. They need someone like her to rein them in again." Naruto chuckled.

"…I…" Why did it feel so hard to give Naruto the okay to leave and travel for a while?

"You don't have to answer right now. It's going to take a few days to make the switch over to Sakura with my team." Naruto smiled sympathetically. "But I expect you to say 'yes' in three days."

With that said, Naruto left the room. Kakashi looked down at the book in his hands… suddenly not wanting to read anymore. He set the new Icha Icha Adventure on his desk and sat back in the chair. What should he do now? Let the blonde leave? Or deny him and make him miserable? Kakashi groaned unhappily. These are the decisions he hated… he absolutely hated. He didn't want Naruto to leave because then what would he look at? What would shine down on him and take the time to wake him up every morning he was up too late or out drinking? Then again, if he made Naruto stay… he wouldn't be happy. The blonde would probably start ignoring him or give him a hard time about missions. He really didn't want Naruto to leave again for years. It had weighted down on him so heavily when he had left with Jiraiya. What should he do?

* * *

…..AHAHAH! STORY! Yes… I'm back with another one. This one… I think might end up a two-shot. It'll depend on how I feel after finishing the second chapter.

…..My hands hurt from all the typing and what not now… So, I'm done for tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi…"

A groan and a shift was all that was given for a reply. The body that lies in the bed before the young Jounin was late… again. The raven haired man snorted and folded his arms over his chest. Just how did Naruto put up with this man when he was up drinking the night before was a mystery. Sasuke was truly starting to believe that his blonde friend wasn't just a mere human… he was a saint. The Uchiha lost his patience quickly and grabbed at the sheets and blankets of the bed. The body of Konoha's Nanadaime was still unmoving. So, he yanked the sheets as hard and quick as he could. Uchiha Sasuke had never seen something so comical as what happened.

Kakashi's body flew a few feet in the air, spun, twirled, flipped and landed him on his face into the ground. Even though the silver haired man was furious at such a rude awakening, Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. No matter how much he willed himself and tried to steal his face, the raven couldn't stop. He did manage to calm down long enough to inform Kakashi that he was late for a meeting. However, as soon as he stopped talking, his laughter started again. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto. The blonde would be so mad that he missed such a great display from the Nanadaime.

"Get out of here." Kakashi growled out at Sasuke and huffed off toward the bathroom.

"Yessir." Sasuke managed before leaving.

"Stupid git… Naruto never tried to do that to me." Kakashi was practically pouting when he looked at himself in the mirror. "Hell, not even Gai's ever tried that."

When the silver haired man stepped into the meeting hall he noticed that it was with Suna. Naturally, he wasn't surprised to see that Naruto was in the room. Yet, the blonde looked like he had been cornered and dragged in by Temari and Kankuro. Kakashi almost chuckled at the site of Naruto's ruffled Jounin uniform and deer-in-the-headlights expression. He looked ready to run… he wasn't supposed to be in the meeting, so he was getting some rather unsavory glares from Konoha's elders. Which of course, Kankuro and Temari were pointedly ignoring. Kakashi wandered up to the three with his visible eye curved upwards to show he was smiling.

"Kankuro, Temari." Kakashi nodded to them. "You better go, Naruto."

"Yessir!" Naruto nodded fervently and scrambled to escape the room.

Once he stepped out the doors and shut them, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't supposed to be in there unless he was asked to be present. The blonde had been apart of meetings with other countries in that room and the elders always enjoyed him. Yet, they were very stringent on tradition and if you appeared uninvited, you were given nasty looks. Naruto grinned, grateful that Kakashi dismissed him. He moved away from the doors of the hall and walked towards the Hokage Office. Today was the day that Naruto wanted to have Kakashi's permission to leave. Sakura's transition into being his team's new captain and teacher went smoothly. Naruto's students were amazing, he was sure that when he returned, they'd all be Chuunin or higher.

Naruto stopped in front of the office door that he'd walked through so many times before. When the door opened of its own accord, the blonde blinked incredulously. Shizune stopped abruptly and looked at Naruto. Then she smiled warmly at him. She waved him to go in and he spotted Tsunade. Shizune left the office and Naruto walked over towards the former Hokage. She looked over at him and smiled fondly at him. She was in her wheel chair and sitting next to the window. The blonde took a seat from the side of the office and positioned it in front of the woman. He sat down and tilted his head to the side curious to why she was in the office.

"Shizune and I are cleaning out a few things." Tsunade said softly.

"I see…" Naruto smiled slightly.

"When are you leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"Well… if Kakashi gives me permission… tonight." Naruto said and his smile faded away.

"You're running from your emotions, just like Jiraiya." Tsunade shook her head wryly.

"Yes, well… with Jiraiya, he was torn between you and Konoha." Naruto snorted lightly.

"Well who are you torn between?" Tsunade asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Tsunade, you know that already." Naruto sighed. "I just think that getting away for a while will allow my mind to figure things out."

"That's what Jiraiya said to Sandaime." Tsunade frowned. "Then he almost never came back."

"Well, I plan on coming back." Naruto grinned soothingly.

"What if you can never decide between them?" Tsunade's frown increased.

"I think I can." Naruto retorted sourly.

"You may think that now, Naruto, but in a few years you might realize that it's not as easy as you hoped." Tsunade said sagely.

"You're probably right-"

"I am right." Tsunade interrupted with a triumphant grin.

"-and in that case, I'll just have to find a way to deal with it." Naruto muttered. "I mean… they might not even feel the same way."  
"True." Tsunade nodded.

The two fell silent after that. They simply enjoyed one another's company. Shizune had returned a little while later to gather a few more things to remove from the office. Once Shizune cleared the office of Tsunade's personal possessions, she came to take the blonde woman, herself, away. Naruto watched sadly as they left. More than likely… he would return after Tsunade's passing. He and Tsunade had already had many long talks about it. She wanted Naruto to go on his trip because he needed to. So, she had no qualms with him not being there when she died. The blonde man sat in the temporarily lonely office and waited until Kakashi would arrive.

About twenty minutes later, a Jounin stepped slowly into the office and glanced around. He was surprised to see his blonde comrade sitting so somberly in the chair. While, he felt like it was too exhausting to actually ask… he walked over to him. Naruto looked up at his comrade and smiled brightly. The Jounin couldn't help but smile back at the radiating joy. That was something that only Naruto could do. He could make someone smile just from the joy he emitted. It was something that made even this Jounin willing to put a little extra effort into things. Naruto stood from his chair so they would be eye level while they talked.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Came to report to the Nanadaime, what about you?" Shikamaru asked drawly.

"Well… I actually wanted to mention it to you anyways." Naruto said rather sheepishly. "I've asked Kakashi to let me leave Konoha and travel for a few years."

"Huh?" Shikamaru's jaw slacked open briefly at the announcement.

"Yeah… you see…" Naruto sighed. "I need to get out and sort some stuff out. So, travelling the world could help a lot."

"Oh, you're talking about…" Shikamaru's eyes widened a little. "Is it affecting you that much?"  
"Yeah, even in missions." Naruto admitted.

"I honestly don't know what you see in Kiba… or Kakashi for that matter." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Neither do I." Naruto laughed ruefully. "All I know is; I need to get out for a while."

"Well…" Shikamaru paused when he heard footsteps.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru turn their heads towards the sound as Kakashi approaches the door. When he walks in and spots the two Jounin he raises an eyebrow. Shikamaru turns and gives Naruto a look that assures the blonde that they'll be talking about this afterwards. The blonde gives a nod with a grin. Satisfied, Shikamaru turns and leaves the office, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi watches the exchange with mild interest. It was strange to see the younger generation finally grasping the concept of body language and subtlety. Naruto turns his gaze to settle on Kakashi as the Nanadaime moves to take a seat in his chair. The blonde moves around to stand in front of the desk and waits expectantly.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"To let me travel around for a few years." Naruto answers, not missing a beat.

"Eh?" Kakashi blinks… that's right. Today he was supposed to tell Naruto yes or no. "Oh… right."  
"Kakashi… you forgot!?" Naruto groans and slaps his palm against his forehead protector. "Did you go out again last night?!"  
"Well… maybe for a few drinks." Kakashi nodded.

"No wonder you were so late." Naruto frowns at his former teacher.

"Why do you want to leave so badly? I thought you loved Konoha." Kakashi frowns back.

"I want to travel, Kakashi. I need to travel." Naruto said.

"I just don't understand why now. When I need you the most." Kakashi sits back into his chair and stares at the blonde. Did Naruto know how much he really needed him?

"Kakashi, I'm sure Sasuke is more than willing to wake you up when you're hung-over." Naruto said, slightly amused.

"Yes, but he flips me out of the bed and onto the floor." Kakashi grimaced at the memory of the morning's wake up call.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Nothing." Kakashi sighed. "Naruto… I just can't see letting you leave like this. I've just become Hokage… I need you and Sasuke and Sakura."

"You'll have two out of three, you'll be fine." Naruto huffed.

"No, because you're the one that puts up with me the most!" Kakashi snapped.

Naruto straightened his back subconsciously when he heard the man raise his voice. Kakashi noticed the blonde's body tensed and regretted his loss of temper. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't let Naruto leave. He didn't want Naruto to leave. If Naruto left, he wanted to go too. Unfortunately, being Hokage tied him down to the village. He wouldn't be able to go with Naruto and if he couldn't go with him, the blonde wouldn't go. So, Kakashi looks at Naruto with the most somber and authoritative expression he can muster. The blonde can immediately feel the answer seeping out of that one visible ink colored eye.

"I'm not going to approve it." Kakashi stated. "You can't leave the village to travel."  
"Kakashi-"

"No, Naruto. I'm not letting you leave for something so frivolous!" Kakashi folded his arms sternly.

"Frivolous!?" Naruto felt his face heat up. "You think I just want to leave to have fun!? I need to get away from here so I can figure out some things! Things I can't figure out here!"

"What can't you figure out here!?" Kakashi ground out.

"Who I love!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the wooden desk.

Splinters sprang up between his fingers and the desk gave a low unappreciative groan. Kakashi was taken aback by the answer. He, along with many others, always assumed he loved Sakura. So, what was there to figure out? Something inside of Kakashi began to squirm. He wasn't able to squash it down and stop it. He almost couldn't grasp what it was. It felt light, but it also weighed down on him. Hope? Was that what this was? Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Once he calmed down, he opened them again and grimaced at the Nanadaime.

"I need to leave, Nanadaime-sama." Naruto said angrily.

"F-fine." Kakashi nodded stiffly.

"Thanks!" Suddenly, Naruto's demeanor made a complete switch.

The blonde smiled happily and turned. He left the office as if nothing happened. Kakashi felt as if he'd just returned from a trip to the dentist. His whole body ached as if he'd been tensed up while the dentist scraped away at his teeth. Kakashi leaned forward onto the desk. The blonde had gotten his way. He would leave and the silver haired man would be left to his own devices for several years. He couldn't do it… the Nanadaime jolted from his seat and rushed out the door. If he was lucky, he could catch Naruto alone and change his answer. Kakashi went through the halls and spotted Naruto with Shikamaru. He started walking towards them, but stopped… they were talking about him.

"See, another reason I can't figure out why you like him." Shikamaru half whined.

"Yeah… but he makes it so easy." Naruto uttered softly. "This is why I need to leave. I have to know if it's love or lust I feel for them."

"What if it's the same for both?" Shikamaru inquired boorishly.

"Well… I'll figure something else out afterwards. I'll find away to deal with my feelings for Kakashi and Kiba on my own." Naruto stated confidently.

"Tch… this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru moaned. "Why do you have to be so troublesome?!"  
"Hey, I thought you said it was an endearing quality in me!" Naruto said playfully.

"It is…" Kakashi stepped towards them.

"Nanadaime." Shikamaru gawked at the silver haired man.

"Kakashi…" Naruto's eyes bulged.

"I've changed my mind, Naruto." Kakashi said. "You can't leave."  
"What!?" Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"Stay here… I'll help you figure out what you feel for me." Kakashi added quickly.

"And what about Kiba? You think that I could just drop him if I have you?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well-"

"No. I can't! I'm not like that! I don't drop people just because someone with a Sharingan pops up!" Naruto's voice became vehement. It drudged up a rather painful past for them all.

"Naruto-"

"Shut-up, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted now. "I'm not going to be sweet talked by you this time. I'm leaving… if I realize that it's you I want… I'll come back and we'll worry about it then."

"Naruto… I don't think it's very wise to just run off to try and find yourself!" Kakashi raised his own voice.

"Not wise?!" Naruto huffed.

"It's the best idea for someone like Naruto, Nanadaime-sama." Shikamaru finally interjected.

"Stay out of this, Shikamaru." Kakashi growled. "No one knows how to handle another person better. Naruto, especially, doesn't know how to handle others, including himself!"

Kakashi froze… he'd made a mistake. That hadn't come out the way he'd wanted. He watched as Naruto looked like he'd been slapped square across the face. Guilt welled up in the silver haired man's chest like never before. Even Shikamaru looked relatively put off by what Kakashi had said. He felt rather proud that he hadn't voted for Kakashi to be the Nanadaime. Yet, something told him that Kakashi's reaction was something a little deeper than just not wanting the blonde to leave. Something told Shikamaru that Kakashi had some well hidden feelings for Naruto as well. However, the blonde had completely shut down. He wasn't going to stand by and listen anymore.

"I'm not the stupid one around here… Kakashi." Naruto frowned at the silver haired man before turning and leaving.

"No… you're not."

Kakashi watched as the blonde left and felt something in him harden.

* * *

…..Yes! I'm happy with this ending. Yes, yes, yes!

I wanted to do one that didn't provide you with a happy ending… something a little different this time. And I managed to keep it at the two-shot I wanted to! YAY!

When I get a new idea... I promise to work it up for you all! Hearts to you!


End file.
